The present invention relates in general to the field of display arms, and more particularly, to adjustable display arms for devices such as electronic components including computer monitors, keyboards, televisions, and the like.
There are many different devices relating to display arms for electronic components, such as those related to computers. Many times, these devices are employed in order to conserve space. Rather than placing such components directly on a desk, table, or other supporting surface, display arms are used to keep the components elevated from the surface. These display arms are generally attached to the surface or an adjacent surface and may be fixed in one or more positions by anchors or the like. These devices can save desktop space, but still render an otherwise vacant area occupied with the electronic components, as well as the display arm.
In many instances, there is not a surface but rather a wide-open area for which to conserve space, or in which to use a display arm. For example, a generally unemployed area within a given space is that above head-level. Storage devices that utilize this area allow for components to be stored out of the way to conserve floor space or other space, which can be populated by other materials. Televisions that utilize a remote control are perfect examples of something that can be stored in this fashion. Sporadically used computer components are another. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,617 to Bergetz teaches a swivel mounting device for televisions and the like. This device allows for a television to be supported from the ceiling, but does not allow for the television to be adjusted in the vertical direction. While this will still allow for the use of a television through a remote control, computer components and other hands-on devices are not appropriate for use with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,568 to Canton Gongora et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,606 to Beam et al. allow for vertical adjustment in a monitor-supporting device. However, this adjustment can only be achieved in fixed increments. In order to perform the vertical adjustment as taught in these patents, the weight of the components must constantly be supported, an anchoring device must be removed, the components must be raised or lowered into position, and the anchoring device must be replaced. Depending on the weight of the component and the height above the surface, this procedure may require two or more persons and is often quite difficult and time consuming.
The present invention is directed to a display arm that may be raised and lowered with minimal exertion while supporting an electronic component. The display arm of the present invention allows computer components and the like, that may be used intermittently, to be stored at an elevated level while being easily adapted to be moved to a lower level for ease of use or viewing. Relocation from an upper level to a lower level, and vice-versa, may be achieved quickly and efficiently with minimal effort. Relocation may also be achieved through an infinite range of adjustment intervals, rather than at preset fixed intervals.